venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Ghost
Johnny Ghost '''was an American paranormal investigator who is part of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E., for short). He has an apprentice named Johnny Toast, who is now known to actually be his boss. Johnny Ghost has also chased props running around live, and investigated Jimmy Casket's asylum with the Acachalla family. He has Ornithophobia, the fear of birds (which is odd, because when he is Gregory.Gregory he can turn into a bird) Gerontophobia (fear of old men), fear of girls, and possibly also suffers from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). As of the investigation of the Stretchy Facility, Ghost and Toast both had their eyes taken from them, but have gotten them back somehow. Johnny Ghost is known to be Jimmy Casket and Gregory.Gregory, he is also theorized to be Jackson and John Smigglebug, although he may not know about his other personalities. He transforms into Jimmy Casket when he is threatened, as shown in raptor player model mod, and when he bleeds, as shown in one of the Creepypasta videos (the "Creepypasta College" video) or when he comes back from the dead as shown when he turned into Jimmy as Jackson in the Joker Babysits video, similar to how Papa Acachalla is possesed by Jose Jose Jose Jose every midnight. Johnny Ghost was, for a while, believed to be dead, due to the events that occurred in HAUNTED BY FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) episode, in which Johnny was transformed into a puppet and flown off into space, whereupon he didn't appear for several weeks until in the Haunter Mod where he found himself dealing with a Haunter in the 52nd Dimension. During his travels through the realms, he encountered a language barrier which prevented him from properly communicating with life forms. This was broken in the Dimension of Motels when he spoke with Olaf, albeit briefly. Johnny Ghost then continued his trek into the cosmos, searching for a way back home, encountering places such as the Housekeeper's desert, the Dragon's Island, and the Hospital owned by Tom and Jerry. He finally woke up with the real Johnny Toast on Hell's Island, returned to human form, and left the island to continue his work as a professional ghost hunter.Johnny is said to be Billy's true father but his may be false due to the plot twist in Another Minecraft Tale episode 26, which said Maxwell Acachalla may be Billy's true father, though this plot twist was most likely a joke. Biography Early life See the articles on Gregory.Gregory and Cardboard Friend for further details. By his own admission, Johnny was the son of Tommy Casket, "a great man" who died when Johnny was young, leaving him and his mother, who may or may not be captain Phasma, to survive off of the wealth he had amassed over the years. (However it should be noted that on separate occasions his father has been stated to be John, Pee Wee Ghost, and Morton Harket from a-Ha) Johnny gained an interest from an early age to investigate ghost hunting, something he shared with his childhood friends Johnny Toast, William Barricade, Dark Pit (who is currently missing), and the late Katrina, Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast. The six would later go on to found PIE together. His first investigation was on Nightmare Freddy at his local 7-11, however this was only an amateur investigation as Ghost was too young to have a license, Toast had temporarily moved back to his home in England. Another friend he had was Donald Donnie, who was actually a reptilian alien from the planet Archimedes 3, though no-one noticed except for Ghost. As a boy, Ghost was often volunteered into doing dangerous things for Toast, which his mother disapproved of. However, the same could be said vice versa. When Johnny was 16, whilst Toast was at a British boarding school, he went to Dark Pit's high school and offered to teach there. He made friends with Dark Pit and offered to form a pretend Paranormal Investigation Team (he couldn't get a licence for a real one until his 18th birthday). As he didn't have a car, he rode on a scooter. As an early investigator Johnny Ghost was much more focused on finding proof that a ghost existed rather than stopping the actual abnormality. Because of this, Johnny usually panicked and offered little to situation during his earlier investigations. Ghost stated that a family member was killed by a paranormal entity, however which family member was not specifically stated though it may have been his mother Phasma since his father Tommy was dead before he was born. Interestingly, no mention of his other persona was mentioned in the earlier videos. The Casket Years It is unknown exactly Why, how or even necessarily when Johnny Ghost became Jimmy Casket (or vice versa). What is known is there was a time period in Johnny's life in which Casket was the dominant personality. During this time Jimmy Casket became, by his own admission, "the worlds most renowned murderer", terrorising all in his path. As Casket has been shown possessing other people's bodies, it is possible Ghost took on Casket himself in order to stop Casket taking other people's minds over. This would explain why he doesn't remember him. Somewhere during this time a fourth personality named Jackson surfaced and got a job in Child Services and in his only appearance in a video (The Joker Babysits video) he got killed and turned into Jimmy Casket Alternatively, Casket may have always been a part of Ghost's personality along with Gregory and Jackson, as separate parts of one psyche; Ghost being the ego (e.g. the mediator), Gregory the super-ego (e.g. the moraliser), and Casket the id (the primal, impulsive side) but no one is sure how Jackson fits in.See this page for information relating to the the ego, super-ego and id theory of psychology. Eventually, after being sent to and released from a psychiatric hospital, Johnny began to gain a grasp on his mind again, but would often shift into Jimmy Casket temporarily(this would sometimes happen with Gregory and Jackson (but rarely). So much so that when Ghost investigated during his solo years (before P.I.E) not killing the people he tried to rescue was extremely rare. The Casket years presumably ended when Johnny Toast came back into the picture and P.I.E was reformed as a professional organisation with proper funding. However, Johnny was still too young to join, and so he went to paranormal investigation school in his spare time and made extra money by working at McDonalds, a job he found incredibly boring. Joining PIE It is known that Johnny Toast founded PIE and invited Ghost to join as an apprentice and later invited Johnny Boast, Johnny Roast, Dark Pit, William Barricade, and Katrina. It is unknown which of them thought up the name "paranormal investigators extraordinaire", but it was probably Johnny Ghost. As Ghost was lower on fan girls that Toast, before PIE rose to prominence, Ghost made Toast promise that, as far as everyone else was concerned, PIE was his business and Toast was merely the assistant, something Toast agreed to. Once P.I.E was established, the ghost hunters took on much more dangerous missions with varying degrees of success, one of these missions got Roast, Boast, and Katrina killed and caused Dark Pit's disapearance. These missions also made them long time enemies with the Toilet Toucher and Prince Fang, as well as getting themselves common clients like the Acachalla family. As Johnny Ghost taught Toast the basic do's and don'ts of hunting ghosts, Toast reorganized and added to this knowledge by writing several books on the subject. With claims of detaining at 502 paranormal entities, Johnny ghost took great pride in his work with his organization becoming greater with every victory. By the time Ghost came to Hell's Island, he boasted that he had solved "over 301" cases. One could say that this point in Johnny's life didn't exactly end but was briefly postponed due to the events that occurred at the house of Swift Taylor. Lost in the Multiverse Ghost & Toast broke into Swift Taylor's house in order to film a documentary for the Discovery Channel as it was haunted by Animatronics. During the filming for the episode Johnny Toast was killed in a harpoon accident but was revived by Taylor's balloons. Later, when the animatronics broke into the house, Ghost was killed by Foxy as he was running with the camera. Taylor again managed to revive him, but because he had been killed by the animatronic so he turned into a puppet. This distressed him greatly as he was already low on fan girls. Taylor stated that the same thing had happened to his wife, and she returned to her normal state by jumping off the tower at the end of the maze. Johnny, however, was afraid of jumping, and so they tried to get him up to the tower using the balloon. When Ghost realised he could fly, he suddenly floated off into the sky, saying "I can go to my people now... Goodbye, Johnny... Forever..." Several months later, Ghost awoke in a replica of his old McDonalds in the 52nd dimension run by a Haunter Pokemon who he couldn't understand. after that time shifted through several alternate dimensions, trying to find some way back, encountering a motel run by Olaf and the Chicken Man, a zombie desert owned by the Housekeeper, and an island with a dragon and an alternate Johnny Toast named Chuckie who didn't know who Ghost was. It was in this dimension that he discovered he could get back to his home dimension using a raft. During this time he would occasionally revert into his Casket persona due to Johnny Toast's absence, something Ghost was aware of. This became most apparent when he reached the Housekeeper's dimension. After an unseen incident in which Johnny became married to Toast's sister Jenny (whom Ghost mistook for a female version of Toast), Johnny woke up in a hospital to find that he had been in a coma, several months had now passed, his goldfish was dead, and squirrels had invaded America. Once again teaming up with Johnny Toast (and Tom and Jerry), Ghost began fighting the zombie apocalypse, glad that "things are back to normal". However, this also turned out to be a dream, and a looping dream at that, but Johnny did finally seem to find a back portal into the first dimension. He awoke to find the real Johnny. They found they were stuck on Hell's Island, looking for the cure for him being a puppet and a way out of the town. With them was a mysterious girl who knew of Johnny Ghost's original personality, however Ghost did not believe in her hints about his past. Eventually, they all eventually escaped the town by train, restoring Ghost's humanity with peanut butter in the process, thus ending his journey through the dimensions. Back to Normal Shortly after regaining his humanity, Johnny received a call for a haunting taking place in a small town. Travelling there in a junker car supplied by Toast, he discovered that the supposed "ghost" was realy just a man in a suit, and that the whole situation was a prank set up by Toast. During a surf boarding competition, Johnny Ghost and John Toast became stranded in the Middle Ages after an incident involving a surfing competition, a flying saucer, and Toast whistling the British National a Anthem whilst doing a 360 jump on a surfboard. A storm sent them into the Middle Ages where Miraak told them he would help them get back if they defended the town from invaders and dragons. They did this; however Miraak did not keep his word and they became trapped for 3 months in the Middle Ages with an annoying fan girl (who turned out to be a ghost) and a Lucario. The portal they used to escape sent them to an underground lair full of dead people and caused Ghost to revert to his younger self. They managed to escape relatively unscathed by finding skulls and medallions and solving puzzles, but Ghost became extremely panicked during the investigation and they accidentally released an ancient evil in the process - one that had, apparently, been waiting for them. On a trip to England to investigate Toast's haunted mansion they discovered Spooker and Billy in the house and a fat Godzilla trying to lose weight. The night quickly turned into a murder mystery. He was tricked into quitting his job at Mcdonalds by a Stormtrooper and discovered it had been taken over by the 501st legion, however he took back the McDonalds with the help of some high-powered rifles. He and Toast both went stormchasing in the Queen's pink car. A few weeks later they did it again and charged straight into the tornado, somehow surviving. Ghost became convinced that he had superpowers and vowed to stop the tornado. Unfortunately whilst trying to escape Toast crashed the car in the lake (again) and Ghost was apparently killed by the tornado when he was sucked into the eye of the storm and fell to the ground ("It's... so peaceful up here.") Johnny Toast did survive and later went butterfly catching and made Ghost come with him, while they were catching butterflys Ghost got injured somehow and ended up in the hospital, when he got out the TARDIS that Kylo Ren stole from The Doctor(who may have been Spooker) was outside and he went inside and was told by Kylo that he stole it to entertain Phasma's daughter at a birthday party and that he had to dress up as a girl to be a companion, when he did this the clothes turned out to be magic and actally turned him into a girl. They later wound up crashing the TARDIS multiple times, one time with Johnny being to stuck for 50 years, while to Kylo it was like a minute, it later turned out that Johnny was Phasma's daughter to which Johnny yelled "NOOOOO!" When him and Toast want through the Stretchy Facility,they had their eyes stolen at the end, but it seems like they got them back somehow because they in later videos. Johnny later had a pun war with Sally Acachalla and a Purple Teletubbie. They found Elvis Presley's house, which had booby traps on the stairs. One night, he had a nightmare where everyone had turned into Donald Trump. One time Spooker broke into PIE HQ and got turned into a Puppy Monkey Baby after falling into a machine while Ghost and Toast were working on it. Because of this Johnny had to take Spooker to the queen of the 5th Dimension to cure him with magic. They went around town looking for her. Spooker murdered a few people but they eventually found the queen who turned out to be Gertrude, who was on top of a tower with Maddie Friend and a random girl. It turns out the people in the 5th dimension worship her as queen for no real reason and that she is just on her lunch break (most likely from working at 7-11) and she has no magic. Spooker tried to flirt with Maddie Friend, causing her to back up. Seeing this Johnny killed Spooker and left. Feeling sorry for Spooker, who was still a Puppy Monkey Baby, Ghost got him a job at his McDonald's. He later regretted this. Several days after, when Spooker was no longer a Puppy Monkey Baby, Ghost tried to separate Casket from his body with the lab equipment of Dipper Pines. Ghost broke Dipper's cloning machine, which had made a clone of Dipper with an evil personality, and made a clone of himself that had Casket's personality. One day Sally came into Johnny's McDonalds and tried to order waffles, which caused them to get into an argument that ended with her sending them to a pocket dimension she created.They had a war and Ghost became a pirate. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts like a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is terrified of Birds But Johnny Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". (However, it is unclear if he's afraid of chickens too, considering they're mythical creatures in the roleplay.) When annoyed, Johnny can become critical and condescending, even when it is uncalled for. While Johnny is clearly the most stable of the four personalities, he is still prone to mood swings and is certainly not above murder for unimportant reasoning. In fact one of Ghost's most common methods of handling powerful ghosts is using a "ghost bomb" (nuke), which almost always kills the people he tries to protect. After his experience of being lost in the multiverse. Ghost is shown to be more insecure, untrusting and paranoid. Alter egos Ghost's best known alter ego would of course be Jimmy Casket, however other known split personalities include Gregory, Jackson, and possibly John Smigglebug Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's assistant and apprentice. Johnny Ghost usually finds himself teaching Toast about paranormal activities. They are both good friends, despite Johnny Ghost being a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan favorite." Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he has nightmares of her. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, he turns into Jimmy Casket. When he turns back to normal, he remembers nothing about being Jimmy Casket.As of the JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! Video, Johnny is aware of his other self, however it is unknown whether or not Casket is aware of Ghost. However, he seemed to forget after he returned home and tried to free Casket from his body with Dipper Pines' lab equipment, but the game crashed so the result is unknown for now. Gregory.Gregory Johnny Ghost sometimes turns into Gregory.Gregory, but this rarely happens. Jackson There is a theory which states that Jackson is another personality of Ghost's, however this isn't likely as Jackson is shown dying just before Casket appears, which would suggest that they are in fact separate people. If they are indeed the same, one possibility is that Casket assumed Jackson's identity to gain entry to the house (which is consistent with the theory that Casket can change his appearance). Tommy Casket Tommy/Timothy was first mentioned in the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video when Cardboard friend draws a picture of him on the wall. He is said to be Johnny's late father who died before Johnny was born. Johnny is reminded of him when he witnesses the picture. Sally There was a significant time period were Johnny Ghost and Sally were lost together. Enacting adventures to return to their homes. While most of the time they did not see eye to eye, Johnny and Sally eventually helped each other out of an ordeal. Johnny certainly does not appreciate Sally's relationship with Slenderman, any time he sees him with or without Sally he will engage the creepypasta in combat. Whulst in Belmont investigating Bane, his car was wrecked and he was forced to ask Sally ask Slenderman to ask Toast to give him a lift. However they had a fallout and started trying to kill each other. They have rarely spoken since then except when he gave Sally a Waffle gun (which turned out to actually shoot trains). One of Johnny's personalities,Gregory.Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle. Toilet Toucher Of all of Ghost's many foes, the Toilet Toucher is certainly his nemesis. Displaying great fear and distain whenever a conflict between the two emerges. Both have triumphed over one another countless times. Papa Acachalla Because these two characters both are played by Jordan, Johnny and Papa have never directly interacted with each other. However, in the Velociraptor player model video it was revealed that they have a past with one another, Papa being the first of Johnny Ghost's failed missions, Ghost trapped him in a box and shipped him to South America. Never the less, Johnny seems to be a regular visitor of the Acachalla residence mainly due to the Acachalla's supernatural behavior. It can be presumed that whilst Acachalla considers PIE to be overly expensive, he sees Johnny Ghost as a necessary evil when it comes to getting rid of ghosts. Likewise, Ghost shares a grudging respect for Acachalla. He obviously didn't rate him high on his intelligence, however, having sold a microwave that opens a portal to the 13th Dimension to them under the pretense that it was a "head cruster". Johnny once gave Papa Acachalla a Waffle Gun (which was revealed to shoot trains rather than Waffles) to fight Sally, who had gone rogue on a highway with a train gun. It seems after several visits to the Acachallas, Johnny has further realized the dangers they pose to the world. PIE have given Papa Acachalla a nuclear war head in case the portal to the 13th dimension was opened again. Fred Spooker Fred was Ghost's partner while Toast was in jail. Ghost has shown a dislike for Spooker as he is scared of the ghosts. When Spooker died by tripping over a chair Ghost was a prime suspect. While Ghost was in a dimension over run by zombies he ran into an alternate version of Spooker which caused Ghost to briefly turn into Casket and kill him. Barnacle After Johnny got back to his normal dimension, both Johnny's were met by a woman who claimed to be a police officer in the town before the "outbreak". Ghost then told Johnny Toast he thought it might be his sister. Toast didn't seem to believe it. Her real name has not been identified, for she refused to give it. Due to her grotesque appearance Johnny ghost refers to her being barnacle faced. The two dislike each other greatly, barnacle for her shady and suspicious nature, while Ghost is disregarded as unintelligent. What is interesting about barnacle is her knowledge of Gregory, Johnny's original personality, implying that she is not who she says she is. Whenever she talks about Gregory, Ghost simply disregards her. John Smigglebug There is a theory that John Smigglebug is another personality of Johnny Ghost, this is unconfirmed due to John only ever being mentioned by name once in a video he wasn't in, and the videos he was supposedly in are unclear about whether it's him or Papa Acachalla, but if this were true it would mean that Billy, Yakface, Officer Maloney, and Gregory.Gregory the 2nd are all siblings and that Billy and Sally are first cousins once removed. Kylo Ren Johnny Ghost traveled with Kylo in the TARDIS after he stole it from The Doctor, Kylo told him that he stole it to entertain Captain Phasma's daughter at her birthday party because she is a Whovian. Kylo was annoyed at Johnny when he kept saying his name and full title as a paranormal investigator and was suprised that Johnny didn't understand the TARDIS being bigger on the inside. Kylo made Johnny dress up as a girl because The Doctor "only has girl companions", the skirt he made Johnny wear actually turned him into a girl. It later turned out that Johnny Ghost may be Phasma's daughter (how this would work is unknown). Captain Phasma Phasma is supposedly Ghost's mother, though they have never met in a video. Katrina Katrina was an old friend of Johnny Ghost and possible love interest. She may be the mother of Billy and Yakface. Jimmy Casket or cardboard Friend may be responsible for her death.She was a founding member of PIE. Johnny Roast Johnny Roast was a founding member of PIE who died and became a ghost that Ghost and Toast had to destroy. Johnny Boast Johnny Boast was a founding member of PIE who died and became a ghost that Ghost and Toast had to destroy. Dark Pit Dark Pit was Johnny Ghost's friend from high school. They made an amateur paranormal investigation team, he later joined PIE as a founding member but disappeared soon after. It is unknown if he is alive or not. He was most likely spririted away by a ghost. William Barricade William is one of the founding members of PIE.Ghost only knows him because he is friends with Toast.It is unknown if they are friends or not. Princeton Quagmire Princeton once turned into Jimmy Casket and shot someone, meaning he might be a personality of Ghost/Casket/Gregory.Some fans think Jimmy might have just possesed him like he did to Vahl and Cywren. Lights Zeron Johnny Ghost seems to know who Lights Zeron is becuase he once started singing Zeron's theme song when turning on the lights.It is unknown how he knows him. Trivia * It is stated by Jordan in the first ever appearance of Johnny Ghost that his full name is Jonathan Ghost. This was later possibly contradicted when Ghost claimed that his mother named him "Johnny Ghost, Paranormal. Investigator Extraordinaire". * It was hinted at in the Cardboard Friend video that he is also Gregory.Gregory, or at least once had the name Gregory. If he is Gregory.Gregory, who is a ghost, it is ironic that he is a paranormal investigator. *Johnny Ghost killed Sally, but it was really Jimmy Casket who killed her since Jimmy is actually a fragment of Johnny. Sally came back from the dead. *He has ornithophobia. *Johnny Ghost has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He is the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. He later was fired and replaced with a new principal, principal Buttkicker. * His hair is really messy, even more so as Jimmy Casket. * He has nightmares about Aimee. * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon, from the game Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher, he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. *He once removed a level 5 poltergeist truck from the Acachalla's house. * He may have M.P.D (Aka Multiple Personality Disorder) MPD is now called Dissociative Identity Disorcer, and it is likely that Ghost may have this. However he has not shown any signs of instability since 2014. * He is not British, unlike Johnny Toast. * it is official that Johnny has a part time job at McDonald's. * He once shot and killed a cosplayer dressed as Blazekin, thinking it was a ghost. * Johnny seems to exhibit it supernatural abilities, such as speaking ghost languages and creating weapons from his mind. During his time in the Dream Zone, Ghost gained the powers to resplendent and levitate. * He has the inability to say the word "suspicious". * Ghost has acquired wings on his temples, giving him the ability of flight. * He had a very traumatic experience in his childhood involving mascots. * He said that he has his own commercial. * He has a part-time job in the summer working at McDonalds and didn't want Toast to know about it. * He and Toast visited the Acacalla home in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). * He and Toast sold the Acachallas the microwave that opens portals to alternative dimensions. * it was stated in the''' Rancor''' Pet Mod that his McDonalds burned to the ground and that he tackles Slenderman * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video, Ghost was arrested as a prime suspect in the murder of Fred Spooker. Papa Acachalla briefly replaced him. * Ghost bought a Kill Bill cosplay sword from comicon a few years back. (And accidentally killed Toast with it.) * After Toast was infected by a werewolf he temporarily infected Ghost with it, however Ghost had eaten some berries earlier that cured him. * He has a fear of jumping. * Ghost has a fear of old men. *When he was a kid he was struck by lightning that went down his house through the couch, across his shirt,up his nose and hit his brain. *When they were kids Toast tied a bowling ball to Ghost's feet and threw him in a lake. Ghost nearly drowned but Toast saved him by using a using a fishing rod and hooking Ghost's ear. *Ghost dreams of Cats and being Johnny Toast. *His theme song is Monster by Imagine Dragons. Behind the Scenes Johnny Ghost was originally supposed to be a one-off character created specifically for the Kermit the Frog Mod episode. In this one-off appearance, Ghost appears alone without Toast, and apparently is killed by Kermit within five minutes of his first encounter. How this fits in with later canon is yet to be explained. Ghost's first pairing with Toast was for the Prop Hunt videos, which also introduced charscters such as Aimée, Johnny Roast,and Johnny Boast who werre apparently going to be used in further episodes but were dropped after their first appearance. Later Ghost was used for videos of horror maps. He would also occasionally make cameos in other, unrelated episodes, including ones about the Acachallas or Officer Maloney. [ Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Venturian Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:P.I.E Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Character Category:Multiple personalities Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Venturian's champions Category:PIE Category:Males Category:Gmod Category:P.I.E character Category:Pie Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Smart Category:Idiot Category:Main characters Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Tragic Figures Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character